Perfect
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: Sirius Black has the perfect life. Or so he thought. All of this changes when feelings develop between him and a certain Marauder. That certain Marauder is Remus Lupin. WARNING: RLSB SLASH with a LEMON! One-shot! Please R&R this o/s. M for lemon!


**A/N: My first lemon, so don't be too harsh, okay? Thank you! (: Slash, RLSB, o/s.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the wonderful J. K does.**

Perfect

Sirius Black had the perfect life. He had the perfect friends who would stick up for him no matter what trouble he got in. He had the perfect family, even if they weren't technically his, he was still accepted by them and that was all he needed. He had perfect girls running after him, ready to do whatever he wanted with the snap of his fingers. He never felt no real connection with them when they were having sex, all it was to Sirius was a quick fumble under the sheets, no emotions exchanged and no strings attached. But he wanted more, he wanted to feel the static flickering across his skin as he touched the boy, his eyes filled with love and adoration, not the lust that manifested in the pupil's of the girls he had previously been with.

His feelings were going haywire: love, lust, friendship and so many more. Emotions were coursing through his veins, confusing his mind and causing him to really think about what he wanted. Well, Sirius knew what he wanted, it was just the matter of how to get it.

X X X

He woke up at the weekend, his head pounding from the vicious headache he had received due to the fact that he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He rolled over, closing his eyes tightly, trying to remember the dream he just had. The dream had slipped away and he couldn't remember it, so he decided he would get dressed, sure that there would be no one else in the dormitory by now.

He swung his legs round and placed his bare feet on the floor, clutching his sheets in his hands and pulling them over his topless body, trying to retain some heat. His grey eyes swept the room and he wondered why it was so frigging cold. The window had been pushed open and the wind was causing the curtains to move gently. He ripped his open and glared at the offending window before padding across the room and closing it with a loud snap, the hairs on his arms already raised and his teeth starting to chatter.

"Oh, sorry," a boy said, placing his book down on the edge of his bed, his curtains not concealing him from view. Sirius wondered why he hadn't noticed the boy's light breathing and the rustling of paper as it was moved from one side of the book to the other. "I forgot the window was open. It was a bit stuffy in here earlier." The brown haired boy eyed James' bed and he cringed slightly. He turned back to Sirius before mentioning, "I think James accidentally let off a dung bomb in our room." He shook his head before picking up his book and turning back to the page he was on, his eyes trailing across the page swiftly, his fingers already touching the other page, waiting for the right moment to turn.

Sirius merely stared at his companion for a few minutes before shrugging his shoulders, dismissing the light smell of a dung bomb, and picking up some clean clothes and putting them on, not aware of Remus' light blush and the way his eyes flickered over every two seconds, watching Sirius carefully while pretending to read his book. Remus had read the book hundreds of times and he knew it like the back of his hand, so when given the opportunity to ogle the object of his desires how could he resist? His amber eyes took in Sirius' muscles, his body aching to reach out and touch them, to trail his tongue down them and reach the edge of his pants where Sirius' crown jewels were kept. He bit his lip, savouring the thought as a shirt was pulled abruptly over Sirius' chest.

"Have you been to breakfast yet?" Sirius asked, glancing up at Remus as he bent to pick up some shoes, placing them on the correct feet but still keeping eye-contact.

Remus moved uncomfortably on the bed and scratched his neck with a hand absent-mindedly before saying, "No, I was waiting for you actually."

Sirius smiled, James would never have waited for him in a million years, that's why Sirius was always closer with Remus. Sure, James was good for doing pranks and talking about girls with but he was never as sensitive and caring as Remus was. Sirius' heart pounded as he thought about his relationship with Remus. They were close, but not like family. Sirius knew this was something different, something he craved. This was pure, unadulterated love. He would just have to wait until Remus realised. "Well, thanks, mate."

Mate. That word rung through Remus' ears. That's all he ever would be with Sirius, a friend. But he wanted more. "It's no problem. Wormtail and Prongs have already left." The werewolf checked his watch. "They left about half an hour ago."

Sirius nodded, flinging his sheets over his bed, trying to make it at least a bit presentable. His bed ended up turning into an even bigger mess and Remus sighed, muttering a spell under his breath which caused the black haired boy's sheets to cling to the bed, immediately disentangled from each other. Sirius thanked him and continued with his bed making, ever so often looking up at the patient boy stood beside him. He soon finished and he crossed the room in a few paces, Remus at his side. He reached out for the doorknob, the metal feeling cold to his hand. Then a sudden electric current ran through his skin, the sensation starting in his hand and spreading to the rest of his body like a wild fire. Sirius couldn't understand what this feeling was. It was like no other emotion he had ever felt before and it was caused by the very person he wanted.

Remus shuddered in pleasure, the feeling was like heaven to him. He had touched Sirius' hand unwillingly, but now he was glad he had. Sirius' grey eyes met his amber ones and they looked at each other for a few moments, their hands still touching. The black haired boy finally pulled away, his eyebrows furrowed together as Remus turned the knob until he heard the door click. The werewolf missed the animagus' touch and he grimaced, knowing that that situation had been awkward. Remus scolded himself for being too forward. Sirius would never like him and he would be freaked out if he knew that his best friend was gay and wanted to fuck him into oblivion. But Sirius would never find out, because he had no plan of telling him. He'd rather be friends with him, keeping his secret just that, a secret, than have him turn into someone who looked down at him like he was a piece of dirt on the bottom of his shoe.

Sirius pondered whether Remus had felt that. Because of their pupil's connection, Sirius was sure he had, but he didn't bring it up, instead following the boy of his desires through the door, the smell of breakfast overpowering and drool starting to form in his mouth.

X X X

"So, James?" Sirius asked, a mouthful of fried egg in his mouth. James looked up from his own plateful, his eyes darting down to it like it would disappear if he didn't eat it straight away. "Did you let off a dung bomb in our room?"

Peter stifled a giggle and placed a forkful of sausage into his mouth, chewing slowly while waiting for James' reply. James took another bite of his half eaten waffle and replied, shooting crumbs all over the table, "Sorry, mate." He chewed a bit more. "Accident."

Remus rolled his eyes and picked up the book he had carried with him to the breakfast table. He continued reading, every so often peering over the top of it to see what the rest of the Marauders were doing.

When breakfast had finished James and Peter went to the library, James hoping a certain red haired girl was there and Peter following because he had nothing better to do. Remus and Sirius had gone back to the dormitory, where they were currently tidying up, much to Sirius' dismay. He had been hoping for something a bit more racy. The werewolf was sat on the floor, his legs crossed and a box in front of him. His long fingers played with the box, taking off the lid and placing it down, and then combing through the contents, trying to find the picture he was looking for.

Sirius moved over to where the werewolf was sat, looking over his shoulder. "What's that?" he asked when Remus quickly hid the photo, a light blush arriving on his cheeks.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Moons. Don't lie to me, you can tell me y'know." Sirius wished that Remus would trust him, even if Remus didn't want to. He reached over and tried to grab the picture.

"I wasn't lying," Remus replied, holding onto the picture tighter. "It's actually nothing, really. It should go in the bin." He uncrossed his legs and was about to get up when he realised Sirius was staring at him, his eyes unblinking. "What's wrong?"

"You're lying to me." He kept watching Remus carefully and his heartbeat quickened when Remus reached forward and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "Please, Moony?"

"You'll think it's weird," Remus muttered, shaking his head, still holding Sirius' hand. He liked the feeling of the hot skin under his, wishing he could feeling the whole of Sirius' body under his, moving together, panting heavily after hot sex. He turned his head away, ashamed of the fact that he needed this picture to help him get to sleep every night, well, to wank every night. Sirius looked at the picture and the corner of his lips tugged into a smile.

"I think it's cute." He continued smiling, waiting for Remus to turn around.

"Are you serious?" the werewolf asked, astonished that he would find his obsession 'cute'. Well, Sirius didn't know it was an obsession and so of course he would find it cute. He didn't know the true meaning behind that photo.

"Of course I'm Sirius." He glanced down at the photo of himself sleeping, sheets thrown all over the floor and his mouth open, hair flowing over the pillow in random directions. "That's Sirius, too."

"I know that's Sirius," Remus said, smiling slightly, pointing at the photo, his eyes wandering over it, taking in the sheer beauty of the object. Sirius. He wanted Sirius. And he wanted him now. The only problem was that he couldn't have him.

X X X

The dormitory was dark and only the moonlight flickered through onto Remus' bed. He hadn't been able to get much sleep and he had taken a walk around the grounds, making sure that he wasn't caught by using the map. When he got back he climbed into bed, pulling the sheets around him and searching under his pillow, looking for the photo that he had hidden there earlier. He pulled it out and sighed, stroking it softly, a tent rising in his pyjama pants. Remus whispered a silencing charm on his bed and pulled the curtains closed, nearly ripping the material because he was so eager. He pulled off his pyjama bottoms, his boxers being the only obstruction now. He gazed at the picture again and he felt the straining of his tip against the soft material of his boxers.

Groaning, he pulled it out, his fingers trailing up and down the massive length, starting at the tip and working their way down to the bottom, gripping it tightly and imagining it was Sirius doing it, his mouth around the circumference and his tongue darting out every so often and his beautiful grey eyes staring up at him, his tongue finally plunging into the tip, causing Remus to reach his release, softly gasping Sirius' name, his eyes squeezed shut.

Sirius was in the next bed, his eyes closed, fighting within. He wanted more than anything to get out of bed and go over to Remus', where he would plunge his cock into Remus' hole, causing the brown haired boy to moan his name over and over again. He sat up, contemplating if he should go over or not. The animagus decided he would and his feet barely made any noise against the floor as he crept over, getting ready to pull the curtains from around Remus' bed. He grasped them in his hands, pulling them apart a millimetre before squinting his right eye and taking in the sight before him. Remus Lupin was laid on his bed, his hand clutching the photo that Sirius recognised immediately as the one of himself. Sirius' eyes wandered over his friend's body and he stared at the impressive length that Remus was holding onto, stroking it quickly, trying to get a release.

"Sirius," the werewolf moaned, his eyelids fluttering open. Sirius couldn't move, he was frozen in place. Remus coughed and pulled up his trousers once more, turning in his bed. The curtains in front of Sirius' face were suddenly pulled back and were replaced with a pair of shocked amber eyes. "I, I, hello, Sirius," Remus stuttered, wringing his hands together as he placed his feet down on the ground. Sirius couldn't move. He was in shock. Remus itched his neck and looked away, blushing. "I'm sorry," he said, pushing past the frozen boy lightly, making his way to get a glass of water.

Sirius finally spoke, "That's okay, I suppose." He grinned and walked over to Remus, wrapping his arms around the werewolf abdomen, causing him to splutter on his drink.

"What are you doing, Sirius?" he gasped, liking the feeling of a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close, the electrical feeling all over his body, stemming from Sirius' touch.

"I'm doing what we've both wanted for so long."

Remus moaned as Sirius started sucking on a patch of skin near his neck, his tongue licking it every so often. Moony turned his head so he could kiss Sirius' beautiful lips. Sirius consented and their lips met with an amazing spark that Remus had waited so long for, he held it on, his tongue dragging over the bottom of Sirius' lip, tasting him and only him.

Sirius' tip rose to the ceiling, turned on at the taste and the smell of the boy mixing with his own unique taste. He grabbed the boys pyjama top and gripped it tightly, pressing himself closer, making Remus see how turned on he was. Padfoot pushed him over to his bed, hoping to make it a bit messy before he went to sleep with the guy of his dreams in his arms. They both landed with a soft noise and Sirius closed the curtains, not once parting with Moony's heavenly lips. Remus' hands pulled lightly on Sirius' long locks and Sirius groaned, his mouth still connected to Remus'.

The buttons on Moony's pyjama top were slowly being undone by the shaking fingers of the other boy. Remus' eyes widened and he froze. "Please, don't," he begged, releasing Sirius' hair and lips and clasping his hands over Sirius'.

"Why not?" Sirius said softly, still clutching onto a button.

"I don't want you to see _them_," Remus muttered, looking away. Remus was afraid that the beautiful black haired boy wouldn't like his scars and he was worried that Sirius wouldn't accept him because of them.

Sirius knew what he was talking about and stroked his hand up and down the werewolf's arm. "You shouldn't be ashamed of them, they make you who you are. And that is just perfect." He kissed Remus' nose in a cute movement, leaning his forehead against Remus'. His lips lightly caught Remus' and he bit down on the werewolf's bottom lip, causing Remus to groan and assist Sirius in unbuttoning his top. It was taken off quickly and Sirius' eyes trailed down his body, before he took off his bottoms, leaving Remus in only boxers, his erection quite obvious in them. Sirius grinned as he was kissing and loved how much he could turn Remus on.

Remus fingers pressed against the other boys muscular chest, trailing them down it, finally reaching the top of the stretchy material of his boxers and slowly putting his hands in and feeling Sirius' length. He grasped it, his hand going up and down it at a slow pace, causing Sirius to moan with pleasure. "I know that the slower you take it, the better it's meant to be, but I can't help it, Moony. If you don't hurry up I'm going to become a nun. Seriously." He paused. "Well, I wouldn't actually become a nun. I don't even know if men can and I would miss the sex too much." He grinned, the smile taking up the whole of his face.

Remus chuckled. "Okay, Siri." He pulled of Sirius' boxers so he could take in the whole of Sirius' body. He quickly removed his own underwear, and they both sat, exploring each other's bodies.

"I can't take any more of this!" Sirius cried out. "You're teasing me!" he accused Remus who blushed immediately.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Sirius grabbed his chin and pulled Remus towards him. "Just fuck me."

The animagus climbed onto all fours and glanced behind him, watching Remus carefully. Remus grabbed his penis by the base and placed it in between the two arse cheeks in front of him, searching for the hole with his tip. Sirius bit his lip, trying to control himself and not let a groan out. The werewolf's long length plunged into Sirius' arsehole in one swift movement and Sirius grunted underneath him. They worked up a rhythm and the sound of Remus' balls hitting Sirius' arse was echoing around the room, mixed in with the grunts of both the boys. Sirius gripped his own cock and stroked it, matching the movements the two lovers had made. The swaying as they moved forwards and backwards as one, connecting both emotionally and physically.

Sirius' hair swung in his face, sweat pouring from both of the bodies, the energy in the room electric. The panting as the boys continued to make love, getting across the feelings that couldn't be said aloud. "Oh, Jesus, Remus! I'm so close." His fingers still touching his penis as Remus continued to push in and take out, thrusting deeper and deeper every time. Remus felt Sirius' hole clench around his penis and he knew he was close. He shuddered slightly, the pressure building up in his lower abdomen, slowly nearing his release.

A few more sways and Remus had released right into Sirius' tight arsehole, the liquid running down his bum cheeks. Remus and Sirius rode out the orgasm, trying to get the best out of their first love-making session. The tip of Sirius' length rubbed against the bed sheets and he released his load, panting heavily, sweat collecting at the nape of his neck.

The werewolf collapsed on top of him, taking in copious amounts of air and revelling in the feeling of their naked skin touching. They turned and made themselves comfortable, Remus resting in Sirius' strong arms and their lips touching softly every few minutes, like they couldn't get enough of each other.

"I fucking love you," Sirius murmured, placing a kiss on Remus' forehead.

"I love you, too," the werewolf replied, grinning like a kid in Honeydukes. Well, actually, grinning like he usually does when he's in Honeydukes.

"Are you two finished yet?" James' voice called out from his own bed, the curtains surrounding Remus and Sirius protecting his innocent eyes. "I've been trying to sleep so I can dream about Lily, but all I can hear is you two."

Remus stifled a giggle as Sirius told James to "shut up and get to sleep".

James harrumphed, annoyed. Sirius ignored him and turned back to Remus. "Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?"

"I'll be anything you want me to be," Remus replied, kissing his boyfriend.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first lemon. Sorry if you didn't like it, but I still hope you review and give me some tips if you didn't (:**

**Please review, or Sirius will come and get you.. Oh, wait.. That's a good thing. Dayum.**

**Review anyways! :D**


End file.
